Yoko's Love
by HieiLover2004
Summary: Yoko Kurama meets this fox demon who has had a terrible life. This Fox demon watched her own parents get killed right before her eyes. YKxYTS.
1. Yoko Tsuki

**This is my 2nd fanfic. Hope you like. There is my own character in this but don't worry it's good. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or characters but my friend owns Tsuki!**

**BattosaiLover2004: Yoko die**

**Tsuki (New Character): I'll kill you that BattosaiLover2004**

**Yoko Kurama (a.k.a. Yoko): Tsuki, I love you**

**BattosaiLover2004: (laughs head off)**

Yoko's Love

Chapter1: Yoko Tsuki (Don't pronounce the T)

Yoko Tsuki a beautiful silver fox demon only 120 years old (12 years in human) was running through Yoko's Forest. Some demon villagers were after her; she stoll some food from the village. Than she ran in to someone. She fell backwards but never hit the ground. She looked up and saw Yoko Kurama.

He helped her up and looked towards the villagers, they saw Yoko's golden eyes narrow at them. "Sorry Lord Yoko but she stoll from the village." One villager yelled from the back. Yoko looked at Tsuki and saw she was very young.

**Yoko's Castle**

Tsuki was sitting in a room that had dark blue walls, almost black, Yoko told her to stay there and he would be back shortly. She looked around and noticed the room had many stollen items. She reconised one of them as her mother's sword. Tsuki went over and picked it up. She than went back and sat on the bed.

Tsuki's thoughts:

'My mother's sword. Why would this Yoko demon have it? Maybe he stoll it after her and my father's death. Why? Why? Wh...?' Her thoughts were cut short when the door opened.

Yoko was standing there stairing at Tsuki. She became frightened and dropped the sword. "Why did you pick that up?" He asked angerly. "I-It's m-m-my mo-mo-mother's." She managed to get out. Yoko went wide - eyed. "Your Mother's!" He said walking closer to her. She noddeed.

"Where did you get that sword?" She asked looking away blushing. "I came across your village and thought everyoneone was dead. I saw the sword and a beautiful lady fox laying there and picked the sword up. I knew it was wrong but than again it felt right. I'm sorry, take it and I can teach you how to use it." Yoko explained and looked away blushing.

Tsuki took the sword and that afternoon Yoko started teaching her. Week after week went by and Yoko and Tsuki spent more and more time together.

**Hope'd you like it. I know it's short but the chapters will get longer. Please read and review.**


	2. Jealous

**Sorry, Haven't updated in a while. Computer messed up. I'm back and hope you like this chapter. (Angel is Yoko's servent.)**

Last Time:

Tsuki took the sword and that afternoon Yoko started teaching her. Week after week went by and Yoko and Tsuki spent more time together.

This Time:

Chapter 2:

Jelous

Angel couldn't believe how nice Yoko was being to Tsuki. "Lord Yoko, can I talk to you for a sec?" Angel asked.

Yoko is in his room talking to Tsuki. Yoko got up and went over to Angel. She is wearing a black strapless dress that bearly came down to her knees. "Yes Angel?" Yoko questioned. "Is there anything you need me to do before lunck?" She asked leaning towards Yoko.

Yoko backed away, "You could round those who have noon lunch." Yoko said. She bowed and left.

Yoko went back into his room where Tsuki was looking at him funny. "Hai?" He asked. " I thought no one was aloud back here without your say." Tsuki said.

"Hai, well, she is my servent, you could say." Yoko said nervously. "Oh really than why isn;t she in your servents outfit?" Tsuki asked feeling sad. "Uh, I guess I never really thought about it." He said sitting next to her.

Tsuki stood up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going, Tsuki?" He asked walking up behing her. "Where I can't see you." She answered and went to walk out but two strong arms held her waist.

Yoko layed his head on hers, "Don't leave me in here alone." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed and layed her down.

"Awwww, that's kawaii, to bad she's gonna die." Angel said laughing. Yoko looked towad Angel, "Whatc do you want?" He asked angerly. "What do you mean I'll die soon?" Tsuki asked not waiting for her to answer Yoko's question.

"No one likes you and no one wants you here. And according to Yoko's rules you get executed." Angel said and walked off.

"Yoko, what was she talking about?" Tsuki asked with hurt in her eyes. Yoko looked away from the look and her. "It was the rule I put down but not everyone wans you gone. I want you to stay." He said blushing. "Oh, the great Yoko Kurama blushes." Tsuki teased and started laughing.

Yoko also started laughing. "Yeah, well, I've seen you blush too." Yoko said leaning towards Tsuki. "HeH HeH HeH!!" Tsuki laughed nervously. "What's wrong? You don't trust me." He said.

Angel watched Yoko and Tsuki mess around and got upset. 'How can he like her? She acts like she's all that.' Angel thought. Tsuki is also a mind reader and heard what Angel thought. She got up and went over to her. 'I do NOT think I'm ALL THAT because THAT is YOU!"Tsuki partly yelled at Angel getting in her face.

"Angel I can't believe you. You use to be so nice until..."His voice trailed off because he figured it out. "Your jelous because I hang with Tsuki now and not you, is that it?" Yoko asked. "NEVER, I DON'T DO JELOUS!!" Angel yelled. Yoko flincked because she screamed into his ear.

"Are you ok Yoko?" Tsuki asked. He nodded. By now there was a group of demons around. "Angel no one likes you anymore." One demon shouted. "Yeah, Tsuki's better." Another one shouted. Yoko and Tsuki sweat dropped and Angel stormed off as the other demons, Tsuki and Yoko laughed.

All the demons looked toward Tsuki and Yoko and saw YOKO laughing. "Lord Yoko, Angel, will she be leaving us?" Imowe (one of the demons) asked. Yoko stopped laughing and noded.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I know it's short but I can't be on long. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Is she dead?

**Sorry about not updating. I've been hanging out with some of my friends. I'm back and here's the next chapter.**

Last Time:

All the demons looked towards Tsuki and Yoko and saw YOKO laughing. "Lord Yoko, Angel, will she be leaving us?" Imowe (One of the demons) asked. Yoko stopped laughing and nodded.

This Time:

Chapter 3:

Is she dead?

Angel saw Yoko nod to the question and knew she had to get Yoko to love her. 'Tsuki's a mindreader so I better be careful.' Angel thought. She headed to her room.

Tsuki saw Angel walk off and went after her. "ANGEL WAIT UP!" Tsuki yelled. Angel stopped and turned around. Tsuki got up to her, "I know you pant, pant heard what Yoko said but I dnt mind if you stay and I will tell Yoko,'k." Angel didn't know what to say so she pulled out a dagger.

She swung at Tsuki and cut her stomach. "AHHHHHHH!" Tsuki yelled. Everyone heard her and ran over. Angel took off and Yoko went to Tsuki first thing. "Tsuki, your gonna be ok just hold on." Yoko said and picked her up bridal style. He ran to his room and put her down on the futon.

Yoko tried to use his healing powers but it didn't do anything. "Imowe, go find who did this." Yoko said than turned to Kurone, "Kurone go get my mother." Imowe and Kurone left and Yoko turned back to Tsuki. 'Hold on for me, Tsuki. Please be ok.' Yoko pleaded.

Imowe went back to were Tsuki was stabbed and sniffed. 'Angel, did this.' He thought. He followed her sent to Yoko's garden were it stopped. He searched and searched but never found her. He couldn't pick up her sent with all the flower sents.

Kurone went to the bacement were Yoko's mom lived. "Mi Lady, Yoko needs your help." Kurone said bowing. She went up to Kurone.

Yoko's mom looked similar to Yoko but was a little shorter and wore a sky blue tunic not gray.

Kurone and the Queen (Yoko's mom) went up to Yoko's room. They got there and saw Tsuki knocked out a.k.a. sleeping and Yoko sitting next to her. "Yoko, what happened to Lady Tsuki?" She asked. "She was cut opened but we don't know who did it yet." Yoko said. Yoko Angel (Yoko Kurama's mom) got special hurbs and tried to heal it but it wouldn't.

**Two Days Later**

Tsuki hasn't woke up and Yoko was getting worried. 'Please wake up for me. I miss your beautiful eyes I get lost in.' Yoko thought. Yoko Angel peeked into Yoko's room and saw him kissing Tsuki while she slept.

"Yoko, can I talk to you." Yoko Angel asked opening the door more. Yoko stood up and they left the room.

"What is it?" Yoko asked nervously. "Tsuki may never wake up." Yoko Angel said and Yoko started cring because he may not have known Tsuki long but he still loved her.

**Sorri for a short chapter but read and review with ideas please. thanxs!**


	4. Angel's Plan Backfires

Sorri about not updating for so long but the computer crashed and I had to wait untill it was fixed. Anyways, I'm back and here's the next chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

"Yoko can I talk to you?" Yoko Angel asked opening up the door more. Yoko stood up and they left the room.

"What is it?" Yoko asked nervously. "Tsuki may never wake up." Yoko Angel said and Yoko started cring bacause he may not have kinown Tsuki long but he still loved her.

This Time:

Chapter 4: Angel's Plan Backfires

Yoko Angel went back to her room as Yoko walked back into his room with Tsuki. Angel saw Yoko in there and called to him, "Yoko." He looked over with puffy red eyes from cring.

He got back up and went over, "Hai (Yes) Angel what is it?" She BEGed(Big Evil Grin), "I have the cure but you must become my... mate." Yoko went wide - eyed. He was speechless, he did even know what to do.

He looke at Tsuki's sleeping form, a tear trickled down his left cheek, 'Sorri Tsuki but I must.'

"Ok, I'll do it." Yoko said sadness in his voice. "Good my love. Oh yeah you have to sleep with me as well."

Yoko Angel heard the whole thing and felt bad for Tsuki as well as Yoko. 'I hope Tsuki will understand.' She thought as she headed to the east wing of the castle. 

THAT NIGHT

Yoko was in Angels room getting ready for bed. Angel went to the bathroom and would return to her room shortly. Yoko exited the room and headed for his and bumped in to Kurone. "Sorri." Yoko mummbled disappointed. "What's wrong?" Kuron-chan asked. Yoko shook his head and continued walking.

Kurone watched him turn a corner and continue on his way to his mate Rin-chan. 

Yoko entered his room and looked at Tsuki. He went to the side of the bed and gazed his hand over her cheek, she groaned but never woke. Yoko knew it was a good sign. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "I love you."

Angel saw Yoko pick something up in his room and he reached his room and saw her. "Hi Angel ready for bed?" He asked TRING to sound cheerul. She nodded happily and grabbed his hand. They headed back to Angel's room, went in, layed down and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING:

Tsuki woke up and looked around. "Huh? What time is it?" She mummbled to herself. Yoko wasn't in there so she thought she over slept. She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She peaked out the bedroom door and noticed it was dark. 

'Where is everyone? Where's Yoko?' Tsuki thought looking around. She than heard a door open and close farther down the hall. She headed down and saw Yoko heading to a room. "Yoko." She called softly. His ears twiched and he turned around and went wide - eyed. "Tsu-Tsuki, is that you"  
Yoko questioned. She nodded, "Yeah Yoko it's me." He went up and hugged her. -sniff, sniff- "You smell like Angel." Tsuki said narrowing her eyes.

Yoko put his head down and tuned it, "She's - She's my m-m-mate." "AFTER WHAT SHE DID, YOU BECOME HER MATE!" Tsuki screamed in his ear. He flinched and looked at her, "What do you mean 'after what she did?' What did she do?" Yoko asked confused.

Some other demons encluding Yoko Angel, Angel, Kurone and Rin-chan. "Angel is the one who tried to kill me. She's the one your after." Tsuki said pointing to Angel. They all looked at her, "I didn't do anything.  
It was that sluts fault anyways." Yoko Angel caught what she ment and walked up to her, "Your sentenced to death."

They all looked at Yoko Angel than at Angel. Her face went pale, "N-Nani (W-What)." Tsuki looked at Yoko, "Well your her mate are you going to do something about it?" Yoko shook his head, "I don't want to be her mate, I want to be..." Yoko shut his mouth and looked away blushing.

"You want to be what?" Tsuki asked tring to look Yoko in the face. "It's nothing. We'll talk later about it ok?" Yoko said and Tsuki nodded. Angel looked at Yoko, "Darling, do something, don't let her do this to me." She pleaded. 

Everyone looked at Yoko and Angel took that chance to run. "Angel's getting away." Tsuki said running after her Yoko by her side. They got out front and she was gone. "She's not allowed in the forest anymore."Yoko said and Yoko Angel put a restriction order on Angel.

Tsuki went back to Yoko's room and sat on the futon. Yoko knocked on the door. "Yeah." He heard Tsuki's voice. He slid the door open a crack, "Can I come in?" Tsuki opened it up the rest of the way and let Yoko in.

That's it for today. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. I love all you guys and girls. Thanks for all the reviews and I will update soon. Still will like ideas Thanxs! 


	5. Shirogan Part 1

Hey I'm back! Please R&R. Thank's for the reviews. Meow Mix! --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

Tsuki went back to Yoko's room and sat on the futon. Yoko knocked on the door. "Yeah." He heard Tsuki's voice. He slid the door open a crack, "Can I come in?" Tsuki opened it up the rest of the way and let Yoko in.

This Time:

Yoko put his arm around Tsuki's waist and she blushed. "I need to explain something to you,... about Angel." Yoko said going over and sitting on the futon. Tsuki sat down next to him and faced him.

"Well Angel she said she had a cure to heal you. I really wanted the cure so... she said I had to become her mate to get it. I didn't care the only thing I wanted was for you to get better." He paused and took a deep breath. Tsuki and Yoko were blushing at this time. 

The door suddenly flew open and Shirogan was standing there wide - eyed. Tsuki just stared, her hand trembling. Yoko noticed this and slid in front of Tsuki. "Get away from her." Shirogan snarled at Yoko. 

"Yoko please let's find out why he's here." Tsuki said sitting next to Yoko again. Yoko agreed. "First of all, I own her and we must start her village again." Shirogan started off. "You don't own me." Tsuki hissed. "And, I will not be your mate and bare your child. I would die before I did something like that." 

Now, Tsuki was standing up her golden-red eyes narrowed and ready to kill. She grabbed her sword that was leaning against the wall. "Let's settle this shall we." Tsuki said not as a question but as a threat. "Tsuki koishii (darling) why would you want to fight me.?" Shirogan asked. 

Yoko watched as Tsuki went after Shirogan at full speed and aimed the point of the sword at his head. "DIE!" Tsuki yelled. Shirogan dodged it at the last moment. She still cut his best arm open and blood shot out.

"Tsuki, Yoko Angel thinks were good friends and is letting me stay so I would watch your back." Shirogan said and left the room. Tsuki turned to Yoko with her head down, "I'm sorri Yoko I 've caused so much trouble." "Not at all, don't say that." Yoko said walking up to Tsuki and hugged her. 

Tsuki was surprised on what he said than next thing she knew he was... hugging her. "Oh, arigato (thank you) Yoko. " Tsuki said hugging Yoko back. Yoko Angel walked over and saw them hugging, "Am I interrupting something?" They pulled away blushing. 

"Tsuki was worried about something so..."Yoko stopped talking. "So he was confurting me, that's all." Tsuki finshed for Yoko. "Anyways, I heard alot of noice up here so I decided to check it out. Tsuki your friend is here just to let you know." Yoko Angel said to Tsuki. "Yeah I know he was just here that's what the noice was about. He's not my friend he's here to take me away from Yoko." Tsuki said not realizing what she said at first. 

When she realized what she said she covered her mouth and blushed a crimson color. "Not actually from Y- Yoko but from... from here. This place I don't want to leave from here I like it here." Tsuki said coming up with an excuse.

Yoko Angel knew what Tsuki was really tring to say. (Sorri if this sounds a little weird but my mom is watching 'Scream the movie' and i can hear it and it's late a night.) "I guess that he's not really your friend?" Yoko Angel asked as she went over to Tsuki. "Yeah, He thinks he owns me. He wants me to become his mate and bare his child." Tsuki said putting her head down.

'Does she really want to stay here with me? Why me she could have antone else with her looks?. I guess if she wants to stay I have no problem with that.' Yoko thought. 

Sorri but this is only the first part. My chapters maybe short but anymore complants and I will NOT post the next chapter. 


	6. Shirogan Part 2

I'm back so soon. I have more time to update today. Sorri if I don't update next wekend or tomorrow because I'm moving! Well, anyways on with the story and thanks for the reviews.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

'Does she really want to stay with me? Why me she could have anyone else with her looks? I guess if she wants to stay I have no problem with that.' Yoko thought.

This Time:  
Shirogan Part 2:

Yoko Angel went back to her room. Tsuki still had a light blush on her face. Yoko was still deep in thought and didn't hear Tsuki calling him. "Yoko? Yoko, are you alright?" Tsuki quetioned waving her hand in his face. 

"What is it?" He asked looking at Tsuki. "Are you alright?" She asked again. He nodded, "Now please excuse me I have some work (theveing) to do." Tsuki watched him walk down the hall and disappear around a corner.

'Why did Shirogan have to show up? He seems different some how than in the past. For one he use to be nice untill he hung out with the wrong demons.' Tsuki thought. "It's no use standing around here. I'll go for a walk." She said to herself. "Mind if I join?" Shirogan asked hearing what she said. "Please do NOT come." She spat at him.

She walked off down the wall and he fallowed. She was getting annoyed because she does NOT want him coming along. "Don't you have something else to do or something? I want some 'alone' time if you don't mind." Tsuki said coldly looking at him.

He leaned down a kissed her on the lips. SSSLLLAAAPPP! It eckoed down the hallway. Tsuki smirked when she saw a hand print and a little blood because of her claws. "Ja ne baka." She called. 

Outside:

Tsuki walked outside and felt a cool breeze. 'It's nice out no wonder Yoko decided to leave. Well maybe I'll tet out some of my new theveing tricks Yoko taut (sp?) me.' Tsuki thought and ran off.

With Yoko:

After he left he headed South on a trail though the woods. All you could hear was the whisle of the breeze. He than saw a shawdow whip by him. 'Who was that?' Yoko thought.

"Hey slow poke." The voice called. It was none othetr than... Kurone. Yoko ran up to him, "Kurone what are you doing out here? I told you to watch Tsuki because that demon was after her." "Yeah, Yeah, I know but that's why I'm here. Just wondering if you seen Tsuki?" Kurone said. 

Poor Kurone, that was the wrong thing to say to Yoko. He glared at Kurone, "You can't find her? Kurone if you don't find her by the time I get back, don't bother coming back." Kurone nodded and took off fast.

With Tsuki:

She decided to head to another castle near by. She crept up to the back. She heard some voices coming toward her; she froze. "You hear about the fox lady at Yoko's Castle." The first demon said. "Yeah, heared she's a slut though." The secound demon said.

About five feet away stood Shirogan watching Tsuki. He noticed that she was hiding from someone. He saw two demons come out and alk right past Tsuki. 'They didn't notice her.' He thought. He watched as Tsuki took her sword and cut their heads clean off.

Shirogan ran right over to her, "Tsuki are you alright?" She glared at him, "Didn't I say not to fallow. I want to be alone." Shirogan didn't like the idea of Tsuki being alone. "Besides I would like company but not by someone who might try something." She said and Kurone showed up.

"That's why I'm here. She ran off so fast I couldn't keep up with her. I also ran into Yoko on my way over here and told me to watch Tsuki. I was headed this way to ask her something anyways." Kurone said only some of it true. "Whatever, bye Tsuki." Shirogan said blowing Tsuki a kiss.

Kurone came over to Tsuki, "Evrything ok." She nodded, "Thanks for coming Kuron-chan." Tsuki said. Yoko saw them talking and crept over. "Yeah, they called me a slut." Tsuki said. "Yoko better not here that." kurone said. "Too late." Yoko said making Tsuki and Kurone jump.

"W-When did y-you get here?" Tsuki asked. "After Shirogan left." Yoko said smiling at Tsuki. "Your not a slut eighter." Yoko said.

Well that's it. Please Review! 


	7. Shirogan's Rape

GUESS WHAT! I'm back and with a new computer. So I can update more often. I'm so happy and I'm sorri for the wait. Don't worri it's not r..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

"W-When did y-you get here?" Tsuki asked. "After Shirogan left." Yoko said smiling at Tsuki. "Your not a slut eighter." Yoko said.

This Time:

Chapter 8: Shirogan's rape

Yoko looked at the castle where Tsuki was headed. Kurone looked at it also, "Not bad." Tsuki looked at them than looked at the castle. She got a weird look than tok off into the castke. "TSUKI." Yoko yelled. The castle had dark brick walls with major secerity. Kurone and Yoko had a bad feeling about it.

WITH TSUKI

When she got in it was very quiet. There was a long dark hall to her right and a door to her left. There was also a the wall she was walking in. She took the hall to her right. Her eyes could glow so she had no problem seeing. It was longer than she thought. She would here a noice behind her and when she turned around no one was there. She wasn't scared but she wantd to know who was there.

As she got further It got darker, she also could hardly see even with her glowing eyes. She felt light headed all of a sudden. The last thing she saw was someone catchging her than she blacked out.No one was there to save her at that point.

WITH YOKO & KUROUNE

"Something doesn't feel right. Maybe we should go inside." Yoko said with a worried face. Kuroune nodded and they were off. Once in there they looked around but didn't see anything. Than Kuroune caught the sent of Tsuki and ran following it. Yoko cased after Kuroune. He also caught on to Tsuki's sent then it drifted in with Shirogan's. "Damn." Yoko whispered under his breath.

Yoko spotted a trail of blood going down the wall. He took off leaving a confused Kuroune behind. Than he spotted it as well and cased after Yoko. Yoko had a real bad feeling, 'Tsuki why did I let you go alone in here. I should have come with you.' He kept going though he wasn't sure where. All he did was follow her sent which led him no where so far.

WITH TSUKI & SHIROGAN

Shirogan was running like hell with Tsuki over his shoulder. He ran and ran there seemed no ending till he came across a door. He opened it, got in and closed it again. He turned around to see where he was. A bedroom. There was a bed, blanklets and medicine. So he layed Tsuki on the bed and layed next to her. She moved closer to hm thinking it was Yoko.

WITH YOKO & KUROUNE

They reached the end of the hall. They saw two doors. One in front of him and one to the left. He sniffed the door in front of him and didn't smell anything then smelt the door to the left and smelt Tsuki. But only Tsuki. Yoko opened the door and saw Tsuki laying there EXTREMELY close to Shirogan. Yoko was to shock to say anything and the only thing that came from Kuroune's mouth was, "What the hell?"

Shirogan pulled the still unconsense (sp?) Tsuki on top of him. His hand was inbetween him and Tsuki. So he used his hand to try to untie her tunic. Bad move. Tsuki started waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yoko standing there looking shocked and Kuroune looking like he was about to kill Shirogan. She noticed that somethin moved under her and when she looked down and saw Shirogan she exploded. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRING TO DO?" She screamed into Shirogan's ear.

"You agreed on bearing my child so I did." Was his answer. Tsuki noticed her tunic was loosen and she gasped. Yoko stood there and looked at her sadly. Kuroune saw the look on Yoko's face, "Yoko you ok?" Tsuki looked at Yoko and felt guilty. His head was dowm and his hands where shaking. Now Tsuki was pissed, "Shirogan," She said lovingly. He looked at her as she brought her face closer. She took a deep breath, "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING YOKO LIKE THAT. I WILL KILL YOU...YOU BASTARD."

Yoko and Kuroune staired at Tsuki wide-eyed. Shirogan thought it would be funny to kiss Tsuki so he did. Tsuki was caught off guard for a minute. Yoko noticed hat she didn't pull away so left. Hwe felt so heart broken. Tsuki pulled away and spit on Shirogan's face, "Bastard." She than ran after Yoko.

WITH YOKO

'I knew she would never love me. She loves Shiro..' He was cut off mid sentencewith Tsuki head messaging him, ' Yoko don't say that. I love you I was caught off guard.' Yoko stoped and turned around. He saw Tsuki running up to him,"Yoko please listen." She caught up to him and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her. He kissed back but not knowing if it was all a dream or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now. Sorri but I want to play Tibia and read more fan fiction. Please review.


	8. Life Changes Before You Know it

Oi everyone ahh i hate this computer. I can't sumitt any not ONE review. So, I'm continuing ths one. I remembering getting a review that made me laugh so whoever it was thanks. Another thing if you reading this be glad because I'm gonna have trouble sumitting it. Well, enough talk and to my story.

It will be hard to update school is back in. So I have piles of homework and i'm taking Japanese YAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

WITH YOKO

'I knew she would never love me. She loves Shiro..' He was cut off mid sentence with Tsuki head messaging him, 'Yoko don'y say that. I love you. (An: I love you in JPN is Ashiteru. That is all.) I was caught off guard.' Yoko stopped and turned around. He saw Tsuki running up to him, "Yoko please listen." She caught up to him and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him. (In chap 9 it says 'He kissed her' but this is what it should be.) He kissed back but not knowing if it was a dream or not.

This Time:

Tsuki pulled away and looked down mummbling,"Sori." Kurone came up and saw Tsuki's head down. He got a confused look. Yoko was blushing and Tsuki had her head down, there was something wrong with that picture. "What happened?" Kurone asked. "I was kissed by a beatiful angel." Yoko said. Tsuki looked up at him, a small blush to her cheeks, "Wha?"

Shirogan than came walking up as if nothing happened, "Hey guys." They all looked at him, Yoko getting in front of Tsuki and Kurone taking a step back. "What do you want?" Yoko hissed. "Huh? Something wrong?" He asked. "Ha do play dumb." Tsuki said standing next to Yoko. "Oh, baby, I didn't see you there." Shirogan said. He walked closer to her and Yoko got in front of her protectively.

"Stay away from her." Yoko growled. "She's still my mate remember." Shirogan said. All three rolled there eyes and Kurone spoke up, "No, she's Yoko's." Tsuki and Yoko blushed. "WHAT?" Shirogan yelled questionably. "I am." Tsuki mummbled. Yoko backed up and put an arm around her waist, " That's right. She's all mine so you'll have to fight me for her." Shirogan nodded, "Than let's fight." "Stay back." Yoko said to Tsuki. Kurone grabbed Tsuki and Tsuki put up a fight, "Let me go. I want to help him this isn't right. YOKO PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!" Yoko kept walking.

"Let's settle this." Yoko said anger dripping off every word. Shirogan smirked, "Now you seem mad for real." Yoko didn't hesitate and lunged at Shirogan. "YOKO!" Tsuki screamed. Shirogan moved out of the way and slammed Yoko to the groung by elbowing him in the back. Yoko hit the groung and groaned. "Ha. Ha. Your so weak." Shirogan laughed.

Tsuki got out of Kurone's grip and ran to Yoko. Shirogan stood over them, "He's probubly dead." Tsuki glared at Shirogan, "How could you do this? Just because he fell in love with me this is how you treat him. I'll show you." Yoko started getting up, "Tsuki don't worri about me. I'm fine please go back over to Kurone." Shirogan swiped at Tsuki but she caught his arm and twisted it. He cried out in pain. Yoko and Kurone watched with admasment.

"Break his arm." Kurone cheered. Tsuki did, she popped it in two. He screamed out horrified. Yoko grabbed him after Tsuki let go, "Never, NEVER, come near her ever again, ne?" Shirogan whimpered and nodded. Yoko threw him to the side and went up to Tsuki and hugged her. "Sorri for interfering." Tsuki whispered. "I'm glad you did or I may not have been alive."Yoko whispered back to her.

YOKO'S CASTLE

They arrived back at Yoko's Castle 2 days later. Tsuki got some more vaulables from her village that was destroyed. She walked in and headed to her room, Yoko right behind her. Kurone went to Rin-chan and Rika to check on them. YAngel saw Tsuki and Yoko and went up to them, "Glad to see you two again." They looked over at her and nodded. "We had a little trouble that's why we were late coming home." Tsuki explained. "You two ok?" She asked. "Yeah pretty much." Yoko said stretching and yawning.

Tsuki yawned as well. "Well were turning in for the night." Yoko said hand aroung Tsuki's shoulders. She nodded and went to their room. As they entered Yoko picked Tsuki up and layed her on the bed. He layed down next to her and nuzzled her neck. She let a small giggle excape her lips. "Oh, you giggle." Yoko said with a half smile.

"What else can you do?" Yoko asked. "Pretty much anything." Tsuki said. Yoko got a silly grin on his face and Tsuki gave him a confused look, "What are you thinking?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Night, Ashiteru." Tsuki cuddled closer to him, "Ashiteru Yoko. Sweet dreams."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done. It's late and I'm hungry. LOL! Well, hoped ya liked it and please r&r.


	9. Tsuki's Old Friend

I just want to say real quick there is another new character in hear named, Iko. She is Tsuki's childhood friend. She is the last new character. Thanks !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What else can you do?" Yoko asked. "Pretty much anything." Tsuki said. Yoko got a silly grin on his face and Tsuki gave him a confused look, "What are you thinking?" He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Night, Ashiteru." Tsuki cuddled closer to him, "Ashiteru Yoko. Sweet dreams."_

Tsuki couldn't sleep, she was up most the night. She yawned and streghted for the thousandth time that night. Yoko stired and opened his eyes, "-yawn-" Tsuki glanced over at Yoko, "Why are u up?" "You were making a lot of noice. Something wrong?" Yoko stated/asked. "Sorri I couldn't sleep. I'll try to be quite." Tsuki said. Yoko put his arm around her waist and fell back asleep. Tsuki did shortly after.

NEXT MORNING

The bedroom door flew open, "YOKO TSUKI!" Yoko and Tsuki shot up in bed; Yoko keeping a protective arm around Tsuki. "Iko is that u?" Tsuki asked rubbing her eyes. "Of course. Who else burst into your room without permission. " Iko said leaning against the door frame. Yoko looked at her, "Who are u exactly?" "Tsuki's best friend. Guess she never told u about me." She said. Yoko only nodded.

"Iko this is Yoko Kurama. You remember. Koi (1) this is Iko she helped me through some hard times." Tsuki said. "Koi?" Iko questioned. Tsuki blushed slightly, "Yes, Yoko is my...mate got a problem with it?" She shook her head, "You two are made for each other. Loud and careless." Iko laughed slightly. Yoko growled a bit, "Don't say that again." Iko rolled her eyes.

Iko headed to the kitchen, Yoko and Tsuki behind her. "Hey there sexy." One demon called to her. Iko simply ignored him. "Iks (Iko's nickname) where have u been lately?" Tsuki asked. "Same old stuff like usual... Getting beat up and run down." Iko said with a sigh. "Well that's it no matter what u say your staying right here." Tsuki said getting in her face. Yoko put a hand on Iko's shoulder, "Tsuki's right you are staying here. We have plunty of room." She smiled and nodded.

Iko, a red fox demon. Is always nice to those who deserve it. Besides that she'll brush u off. She loves to fight ans than brag about it. She would hang with her older brother until he ran away. Now, Iko roams about and is staying at Yoko's Castle.

"Hmmhmhmhmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm." Iko hummed on her way to her room. Tsuki was showing her to the room. Tsuki stoped in front of a door and opened it, "This is where you'll be staying." It was a simple room with a dresser and a futon in it. "Thanks Tsuki." She said and walked in. Yoko watched from a safe distance. But when Tsuki walked away heading fauther down the hall that is untill...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hoped u liked it. I wont beable to update for a while because I found out the internet is getting shut off. My another month or so. But please update.


	10. Little Voices

HI EVERYONE! I GOT INTERNET BACK! I CAN FINALLY FINISH MY STORIES! This is how it is when I logged on I was unable to find my stories. I thought they were deleted well nooooooooooooo they weren't so when I found them I quickly started writing this chapter for the fans. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

_"Hmmhmhmhmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm." Iko hummed on her way to her room. Tsuki was showing her to the room. Tsuki stoped in front of a door and opened it, "This is where you'll be staying." It was a simple room with a dresser and a futon in it. "Thanks Tsuki." She said and walked in. Yoko watched from a safe distance. But when Tsuki walked away heading farther down the hall that is untill..._

Chapter 12:

An arm grabbed her. When she turned around no one was there. She choose to ignore it. Tsuki kept walking but kept her guard up. Was somrthing after her? She didn't want to have to fight someonr else. She was tired and wanted to sleep. "Tsuki...come on let's play." A voice said. It sounded like a young Yoko. "Yoko?" Tsuki questioned looking around. 'This doesn't make any sense. No one is around. Maybe I need to sleep more than I thought.' Tsuki thought.

Yoko walked up behind her, "Tsuki are u alright?" She whipped around and staired at Yoko. "Huh? Oh, Yoko, what are u doing?" Tsuki asked. Yoko couldn't figure out Tsuki. She looked really parinoied. "I was just heading into the room. Why? Something wrong?" Yoko asked. "Oh. no, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. " Tsuki said with a smile. Yoko gave her a funny look but brushed it off. He waved off as he headed to the bedroom.

'AHHHH! I'm such an idiot. Now, I'm gonna get Yoko worried than, Iko worried than, everyone will be wondering what's wrong with me. When I met Yoko it seemed liked I knew him from somewhere. Now, I hear him call me but it was as if he was a boy.' Tsuki thought. She sighed going to the bedroom where Yoko sat in there waiting for her.

IKO'S ROOM

She looked around the room noticing how clean it was. Iko thought maybe it would be a little dirty because it didn't look like it has been touched. 'Wonder what demons would say if they heard I was staying with Yoko Kurama and Yoko Tsuki.' Iko thought. She didn't like the idea of staying here . She could just escape durning the night so no one would know. Iko put a sword in the small closet that was next to the door.

Placing her katana to the side she pulled out a couple of pitures of her mom and dad. Iko placed them onto the dresser andd put her clothes away. Whem she finished organizing her room she picked up the katana and left the room. She wanted a place to train and hang out for a bit.

When she got to the end of the hall Yoko put a hand on her sholder, "Are u lost?" Iko than realized she was at a dead end. "Ummm...kinda..."She said with a small laugh. "The training hall is this way. Follow me." Yoko said walking away. Iko followed wonfering how he knew where she was headed. "Do u think Tsuki's alright? She seems kinda out of it." Iko asked/ stated. "Yeah, she heardly slept last night. She's just tired." Yoko said.

They finally reached the training hall. It was empty. "Well, looks like it's your lucky day. Usually this place is packed." Yoko said to Iko. "Heh.. yeah thanks again Yoko." Iko said. He just walked off. Iko could tell where others have slammed into the wall or a sword went through. There were some blood staines pretty much on every wall, celing and floor. Pulling out her katana she got to training.

TSUKI

She layed down on her futon and closed her eyes. Now that she layed down to sleep she couldn't. She heard the door open looking over she saw Yoko. "Oh, sori to wake u." He said. "No, I can't sleep. I thought I was tired but now I don't feel tired." Tsuki said. Yoko watced her sit up and streach. To Yoko, Tsuki seemed a little out of it. 'Iko was right... something is diffenately something wrong with her. She can hardly sleep, she eats very little and she always seems to br thinking.' Yoko thought.

"Yoko? Yoko?" Tsuk iquestioned. Yoko snapped out of it and smiled. Her face was a little dark. Looked like a sunburn. Tsuki never had a sunburn brfore...that he knew about. "U feeling alright Tsuki? U look sunburnt to me." Yoko asked. Tsuki didn't understand what Yoko was talking about. Sunburn? How was she suppose to have a sunburn when she wasn't in the sun? "I feel fine. And what do u mean sunburn I haven't been out in the sun for a while now." Tsuki said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorri it's so short but I'm sick and I wanna take a nap. I will update when I'm better and please ideas are always welcome. Ja Ne!


	11. Truth of the Voices

Chapter 13: Truth of the Voices

Yoko shruuged and left Tsuki's room. Tsuki waited till she knew that Yoko was in his room and she walked out of her room. Not realizing Yoko actually masked his energy and was watching her.

"Good he's in his room." Tsuki said to herself.

She looked around and smiled going down the hall. Going to Kuronue's room she listened; hearing him moving around she knocked. He answered.

"Tsuki what is it?" He asked seeing her.

"Do you think we could talk?" She asked.

He nodded, "Sure come on in."

She went in and sat on the floor looking around the room.

The walls were black with red streaks and the light was a black light. "Nice room. Iko would love it." Tsuki beemed.

"Yea I know. Anyways, what'd ya need to talk about?" Kuronue asked.

"Yoko...well has he ever been with a girl named Tsuki?" Tsuki asked.

Yoko was outside the door spying, 'Someone named Tsuki...maybe from when I was little.'

Back in the room, "Yes actually. They were very good friends...infact Tsuki was born here." Kuroune said. "T-That's means I'm bethrougth to Yoko." Tsuki stummered.

Not a good sign for Yoko. 'What? I thought she loved me.'

"Is that a bas thing?" Kuronue asked knowing Yoko was outside the door.

"Huh? No, No, that's a good thing. I was just surprised to fing out. Well, that's Kuronue." Tsuki said getting up.

"Anytime. Oh and Tsuki." Kuronue called before she could open the door.

She turned toward Kuronue confused, "Yes?"

"Yoko I know is happy about it." With that he pushed her out the door.

She saw Yoko try to hide quickly. Her face flushed, "Yoko were you listening?"

He came out from behing the wall, "Yea, I guess I was concerned is all. I don't want anything to happen to you."

She smiled widely, "Don't worry I'll be fine as long as you stay by my side."

He put an arm around her and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god guess what? That was the last chapter. So now this is done as well. YAY I'M SO HAPPY! JA NE AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
